Ombre
by Caliadne
Summary: Elle est gentille, Katniss, tu verras, tu vas l'aimer. Elle pourra t'aider, te protéger. Personne dans l'arène ne pourra te protéger comme elle. Ma sœur, c'est la plus forte, tu verras. C'est elle qui va gagner, j'en suis sûre.


Prim était seule devant la petite télévision, Buttercup sur les genoux. Sa mère était dans la cuisine ; elle l'entendait préparer leur repas du soir. Elle avait demandé à Prim pourquoi elle regardait autant les Hunger Games. Elle-même faisait autre chose, quand elle pouvait l'éviter. Après tout, tant que la télévision était allumée, les autorités ne pouvaient pas s'assurer que tout le monde était bien assis devant l'écran. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas surveiller toutes les maisons de tous les districts. Mais Prim, elle, passait toutes ses soirées devant l'écran, y mangeant, y faisant ses devoirs. Elle appelait sa mère quand on voyait Katniss à l'écran. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit quand sa sœur s'était fait blesser par une boule de feu.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Prim voyait qu'une autre tribut suivait Katniss comme une ombre, sans que celle-ci s'en rende compte. Au début, elle avait peur pour sa sœur, mais elle avait fini par voir que l'ombre ne voulait de mal à personne. Puis, elle l'avait reconnue : c'était la petite Rue, du District Onze. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue à l'écran, quand ils avaient montré les Moissons des autres districts, elle s'était dit que si Katniss ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour elle, Rue et elle auraient pu être amies. Elles avaient le même âge.

Pas qu'elle aurait duré assez longtemps pour avoir des amis.

Maintenant, elle ne surveillait pas que Katniss, mais Rue aussi. Elle se projetait dans la petite fille, voyait leurs similarités, les mêmes qu'avait remarquées sa sœur : les noms de fleurs, la petite taille, la délicatesse. Dans un autre temps, dans un autre monde, Prim aurait aimé la connaître. Elle voyait la petite agricultrice suivre sa grande sœur, et l'encourageait mentalement à lui parler.

_Elle est gentille, Katniss, tu verras, tu vas l'aimer. Elle pourra t'aider, te protéger. Personne dans l'arène ne pourra te protéger comme elle. Ma sœur, c'est la plus forte, tu verras. C'est elle qui va gagner, j'en suis sûre._

Parce qu'à la place de Rue, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait : elle aurait cherché la protection de quelqu'un de gentil, de fort, d'intelligent. De quelqu'un comme sa sœur.

Sa mère s'inquiétait de l'obsession de Prim pour ces Hunger Games. C'était forcément malsain : elle allait finir par voir quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle n'avait que douze ans… Les autres morts avaient déjà été assez éprouvantes pour elle, elle en cauchemardait toutes les nuits, qu'est-ce que ça serait quand ça serait Rue ? Ou Katniss ? Car l'une des deux allait forcément mourir. Elle espérait que ça serait Rue…

Prim avait applaudi et ri quand Rue avait finalement rejoint Katniss pour former une alliance avec elle. Mrs Everdeen n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était si rare d'entendre un son joyeux dans la maison ces jours-ci.

Le lendemain, elle avait regardé avec sa fille alors que Katniss et Rue se séparaient, l'une éloignant les Careers de leur camp, l'autre le faisant exploser. Prim lui serrait tellement la main pendant que Katniss était au lac qu'elle avait encore l'impression de sa bague de mariage dans la peau trois heures plus tard.

Puis, se déroulant trop vite sous leurs yeux estomaqués, Rue avait reçu une lance dans l'estomac. Un silence résonna dans l'appartement pendant que Katniss tirait sur le garçon qui avait tué son ami – sa première mort directe, pensa sa mère dans un coin de son esprit – puis Prim se jeta sur elle, sanglotant de toutes ses forces. Mrs Everdeen fut surprise d'essuyer elle-même quelques larmes qui avaient coulé silencieusement.

Elles restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché, l'écran montrant toujours des images, du corps de Rue d'abord, honoré par Katniss – sa mère sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté – puis d'autres tributs.

Les larmes de Prim ne se calmaient pas. Elle pleurait pour Rue. Parce que Rue, c'était un peu elle. À la maison, c'était elle l'ombre de Katniss, la petite fille qui lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Aujourd'hui, c'était une partie d'elle qui était morte.

Et elle pleurait aussi de honte. Parce qu'une partie d'elle – trop grosse pour être ignorée – était soulagée. Ce n'était pas Katniss qui avait dû tuer Rue.

Ce n'était pas Katniss qui avait tué son ombre.


End file.
